bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Acid
Hi there, so just got introduced to this show, LOVE IT, as such I'm not reading ahead on the manga so if this has already been statedcannonically my bad and sorry for wasting time. Anyways, without trying to give myself spoilers been looking at Quirk types, and I see acid is listed here as an "emitter" type. Again not sure how things unfold in the manga, but to me it seems like its a mutant or "heteromorphic" type (the villian Aizawa punched during the villian attack called it this, but I'm not sure if thats a translation error). Here is my reasoning 1) Mina's physiology is certainly not standard, with the pink skin and "horns"/"antennas" she's got going on 2) I can see why emitter type, she is producing a material from her body, but to me it's seems like mutant might fit better. While an altered anatomy kinda quirk is always "passivly on" and the other two types can activate theres, I would consider her ability to choose when to use her acid as a function of her altered body. Let's say we had a hero whos quirk was they had a snake like physiology, they were always scaly, but could also spit out poison let's say. I would consider there ability to choose when to spit out poison no more deserving of classing that hero as an "emitter" any more than the slime Tsuyu's frog quirk allows her to secrete. If this has already been stated as an emitter by the creator, then well, you can't get much better than the word of god and I apologise for this wall o text. Perhaps because I am only following the anime, could the distinction between the quirk types be a matter of range? If someone's quirk gave them an eel like physiology and they had ..... whatever werid body that would give them, as well as the ability to zap people, but the reach of this electric attack was greater than touching them, would that person's quirk be an emitter type instead? I appretiate the time taken to read this, again sorry for the wall. Manimmal (talk) 11:29, August 1, 2017 (UTC) If Mina has to activate her Quirk, then she's not a Mutant type. KingCannon (talk) 16:16, August 2, 2017 (UTC) So I went back to the quirk page (trying to avoid all spoilers like the plauge) because I was just not happy with that lame "range" suggestion, that would put Uraraka in the mutant catagory, and she's clearly an emitter, and then i remembered Fumikage, dang it dark shadow looks like its obviously an emitter to me, but, he's face. I am SO happy to have seen this tid bit on the page this time around "physical mutations....can be inherited even if the Quirks themselves are not......such as Fumikage Tokoyami". That completly sorts out my confusion, so, what primarily classifies someone as mutant type is the quirk itself, not physical apperance as this too could be inherited, and regardless of the means one emittes a substance, they are classifyied as emitter. This remains the case throughout the series ? Manimaul (talk) 20:45, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Actually, sorry, the above might not work ether. By defining the difference in this way, would it not be accurate to reassign jet and engine as emitter type quirks? I don't like that, I agree 100% that they are mutations, but they are both centered on the use of "emittions" for the sake of propoltion (perhaps similare to how bakugo uses he's quirk for locomotion). Manimaul (talk) 11:25, September 14, 2017 (UTC) How does she prevent herself from Accidentally Dissolving the Skin of those she touches, I Mean, How does she protect Innocent Civilians from her Quirk?!! Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 19:09, March 19, 2018 (UTC)